テンプレート:Token
}| }}} |}} }}} | ac | ascalon | ascalonian catacombs | ascalonian tear = }| Tear|Tears}}}} | cm | caudecus | caudecus's manor | caudecus manor | seal of beetletun = }| Seal|Seals}} of Beetletun}} | ta | twilight | twilight arbor | deadly bloom = }| Bloom|Blooms}}}} | se | sorrows | sorrow's embrace | sorrows embrace | manifesto of the moletariat = }| Manifesto|Manifestos}} of the Moletariate}} | cf | cof | citadel | citadel of flame | flame legion charr carving = }| Carving|Carvings}}}} | ce | coe | crucible | crucible of eternity | knowledge crystal = }| Crystal|Crystals}}}} | hw | how | hotw | honor of the waves | symbol of koda = }| Symbol|Symbols}} of Koda}} | arah | ruined city of arah | the ruined city of arah | shard of zhaitan = }| Shard|Shards}} of Zhaitan}} | fr | fotm | fractal relic | fractals of the mists = }| Relic|Relics}}}} | pfr | pristine fractal relic = }| Relic|Relics}}}} | ms | magnetite shards= }| Shard|Shards}}}} | goe | ecto | ectos | ectoplasm | glob | globs | globs of ecto | globs of ectoplasm = }| Glob|Globs}} of Ectoplasm}} | wvw | honor | badge of honor | battlegrounds = }| Badge|Badges}} of Honor}} | poh | proof of heroics = }| Proof|Proofs}} of Heroics}} | wvw tct | wvw tournament claim tickets | wvw sct | skirmish claim ticket | wvw skirmish claim ticket = }| Ticket|Tickets}}}} | pvp lt | pvp league tickets = }| Ticket|Tickets}}}} | mystic | mystic coin = }| Coin|Coins}}}} | pact | story | personal storyline | personal story | pact victory token = }| Token|Tokens}}}} | ccc | captain's council commendation = }| Commendation|Commendations}}}} | gc | guild | guild commendation = }| Commendation|Commendations}}}} | b | bauble = }| Bauble|Baubles}}}} | bb | bauble bubble= }| Bubble|Bubbles}}}} | karka | karka shell= }| Shell|Shells}}}} | sclerite | sclerite weapon claim ticket= }| Ticket|Tickets}}}} | zhaitaffy | piece of zhaitaffy= }| Piece|Pieces}} of Zhaitaffy}} | jorbreaker= }| Jorbreaker|Jorbreakers}}}} | fb | found belonging= }| Belonging|Belongings}}}} | bs | blade shard= }| Shard|Shards}}}} | festival | ft | festival token = }| Token|Tokens}}}} | fh | found heirloom= }| Heirloom|Heirlooms}}}} | black lion ticket | blt | black lion claim ticket= }| Ticket|Tickets}}}} | black lion scrap | bls | black lion claim ticket scrap= }| Scrap|Scraps}}}} | corn | piece of candy corn= }| Piece|Pieces}} of Candy Corn}} | cob | candy corn cob= }| Cob|Cobs}}}} | geo | geode | geodes= }| Geode|Geodes}}}} | bc | crest | crests | bandit crest | bandit crests= }| Crest|Crests}}}} | ap | airship | airship part | airship parts= }| Part|Parts}}}} | aurillium | lump of aurillium | lumps of aurillium = }| Lump|Lumps}} of Aurillium}} | llc | ley line crystal | ley line crystals= }| Crystal|Crystals}}}} | co | crystalline ore= }| Ore|Ore}}}} | pt | provisioner tokens= }| Token|Tokens}}}} | um | unbound magic= }| Magic|Magic}}}} | br | blood ruby | blood rubies= }| Ruby|Rubies}}}} | pw | petrified wood = }| Wood|Wood}}}} | fw | fresh winterberry | fresh winterberries = }| Winterberry|Winterberries}}}} | js | jade shard | jade shards = }| Shard|Shards}}}} | fob | fire orchid blossom | fire orchid blossoms = }| Blossom|Blossom}}}} | op | orrian pearl | orrian pearls = }| Pearl|Pearls}}}} | asog | asc shard of glory | ascended shard of glory | ascended shards of glory = }| Shard|Shards}} of Glory}} | sog | shard of glory = }| Shard|Shards}} of Glory}} | toh | testimony of heroics = }| Testimony|Testimonies}} of Heroics}} | mob | memory of battle = }| Memory|Memories}} of Battle}} | garmm | grandmaster armorsmith's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | glm | grandmaster leatherworker's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | gtm | grandmaster tailor's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | gwm | grandmaster weaponsmith's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | ghm | grandmaster huntsman's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | gartm | grandmaster artificer's mark = }| Mark|Marks}}}} | tc | trade contract | trade contracts= }| Contract|Contracts}}}} | em | elegy mosaic | elegy mosaic= }| Mosaic|Mosaics}}}} | vm | volatile magic= }| Magic|Magic}}}} | ko | kralkatite ore= }| Ore|Ore}}}} | dc | difluorite crystal= }| Crystal|Crystals}}}} | is | inscribed shard= }| Shard|Shards}}}} | #default= }}} }} Usage Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Token identifier. See table below for abbreviations, or use full name of token or dungeon. ; unnamed parameter 2 : Quantity, displayed in front of the token icon. ; l'' : Defining this parameter as anything, most simply ''y, will add a label to the token that automatically adjusts to its plural form for quantities over 1. Examples Category:Currency icon templates